


Open Mic Night (Complete)

by dragontreasure26



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Complete, Domestic(ish) Ian & Mickey, Gallavich, Little Fluff, M/M, Mickey plays guitar, Mickey sings, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontreasure26/pseuds/dragontreasure26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kev holds an Open Mic night at the Alibi with a prize of $250 Debbie hatches a plan to get  her brothers to enter. Mickey, knowing the Gallagher brothers can't hold a note between them, quickly takes matters into his own hands.<br/>This work is now complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing these characters so be gentle! I'm not from the US so please excuse any cultural differences.

Mickey was harshly woken by the sound of arguing coming from the Gallagher kitchen. "Da'fuck is all the noise about?" he asked rubbing his temples as he headed down the stairs and plonked himself into a seat at the dining table. He'd never known a family to be so fucking noisy in the mornings; it didn't seem to matter what time they went to bed, the Gallagher's were always up early and ate breakfast together as one big happily family. This certainly wasn't something Mickey was used to, but despite his complaints he found himself starting to like it all the same.

Mickey rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, it was far too early to be up - Milkovich's had never been early risers. Mickey blinked himself awake, the table he was sat at was crammed with dirty dishes and empty mugs and covered in a sea crumbs, bits of cereal and splashes of milk. Most of the family had already left for the day, Jimmy had taken Liam over to Sheila's and Fiona had gone to work - Mickey couldn't work out how it could still be so noisy with most of the family out of the house.

"Thought you would have got used to it by now, given that you practically live here." Lip replied watching as Mickey helped himself to toast.

Mickey just flipped him the bird and crammed half a piece of toast into his mouth in one go whilst simultaneously grabbing the pot of coffee and pouring what was left into a mug.

"Lay off, he's paying his way." Ian said elbowing his elder brother in the side as he passed by him on the way to the fridge.

Lip just rolled his eyes at his brother, he'd gotten used to Mickey's presence a long time ago but that didn't mean he was about to stop teasing him. That was just too much fun.

"Yo! Fuck face - you didn't answer my question." Mickey said starting on his second slice of toast. "What's the deal?" he asked through a mouthful, nodding toward Debbie and Carl who were running between the living room and kitchen fighting over a clipboard. They were evidently the source of the commotion with them shrieking, yelling and throwing punches at each other.

Lip raised his eyebrows at Ian. "Is he addressing you or me when he uses the ever so charming fuck face?" he asked his brother.

Ian smirked. "Me." he replied unable to hide the huge grin that crossed his face.

Lip frowned as he tried to puzzle it out - Ian and Mickey were an odd couple, especially in how they spoke to each other. They never referred to each other as "boyfriend" and certainly never used words like "babe" or "sweetheart" like he did with girls. Lip had never known someone to smile so happily as his brother did when he was called "asshole" or "dumbass" by his significant other and Mickey didn't seem particularly bothered by Ian calling him "bitch" ... Lip was pretty sure if anyone else tried the Milkovich would rip out their tongue.

"Don't think about it too much." Ian chuckled. "It will only weird you out." he said making his way back to the table and sitting down next to Mickey. "Juice?" he offered.

Mickey shook his head. "Nah I'm good." he said nodding toward the coffee in his hand.

"Aw man I think I just got it." Lip said closing his eyes and wincing. "Excuse me while I go and throw up." he said heading out of the kitchen.

Ian glanced at Mickey and they two just grinned at each other. "Freaking him out is never going to get old." he said swigging down his juice.

"Yeah well I speak the truth." Mickey said reaching out and rubbing his thumb across Ian's top lip.

"Oh yeah?" Ian replied with a raised eyebrow, the simple touch enough alone to cause the blood to rush down his body.

Mickey griined, he set down his coffee and got up. Ian's heart beat quickened as Mickey closed in on him. Mickey bent down and pressed his lips against Ian's, Ian slid his hands up Mickey's legs, over his ass and rested them on his hips. The kiss deepened and Mickey took Ian's face in between his hands and eased him up out of the chair by his jaw.

"Jeez Mick -" Ian panted between kisses, he loved it when he handled him roughly like that. "Wanna take this upstairs? Let me show you I can live up to that name." he said with a sly smile.

"Fuck yeah I do." Mickey replied with an affirming nod as he pressed his hips against Ian so he could feel his raging hard on.  Ian grinned at him, snaked his fingers through Mickey's, and was about to pull him over toward the stairs when Carl and Debbie came bursting back into kitchen.

"Mickey do you  have five bucks I could borrow?" Debbie asked.

Mickey pulled away from Ian quickly; despite the whole family being _very_ aware that he and Ian were together, Mickey was still self-conscious. "What the fuck for kid?" he asked but had already dug his hand in his pocket and handed over a few notes before she could answer.

Ian smiled and began to clear away the breakfast things. Mickey would never admit it, but he wasn't the only Gallagher he was growing attached to.

"Kev's got an open mic night at the Alibi next Friday." Debbie told Mickey. "We're going to enter, the prize money is $250 so I'll pay you back."

Mickey shook his head, he could afford to give the kid $5 for God sake. "You guys starting your own band then?" Mickey smirked as he glanced between Debbie and Carl.

"Not me, I'm going to be the band manager." Debbie told him as she proudly brandished a clipboard. "The boys are going to perform together, the Gallagher Brothers - I came up with the name, sounds awesome right?"

Mickey, who had just taken another sip of coffee, nearly choked. "Gallagher Brothers?" he scoffed; he snuck a look at Ian out of the corner of his eye. "You in on this?" he asked jutting his head toward Debbie.

"I already told you no Debs, as did Lip this morning." Ian sighed. "And I gave you all I had for the entrance fee, Mickey's given you the rest, so you and Carl can get on with it."

"Entrance fee? They're charging you for this shit." Mickey said snatching up a poster from the table. "That Kev is a real piece of work, he's going to make a mint and he's only paying out 250 bucks prize money."

"Says the guy doing two for one offers on hummers from a load of Russian whores." Ian said pressing a kiss to Mickey's cheek as she scooted past him to finish clearing the table.

"Christ Ian." Mickey moaned, elbowing him in the side and rubbing away the kiss with the palm of his hand. Ian just grinned at him, this was as far as his protests about PDA went these days, Ian was slowly helping him learn to accept that no one gave a toss about them being together.

"Anyways if we win I want to use the money to take the whole family out for dinner." Debbie told Mickey. "We haven't done anything like that for ages, you and Mandy too. You're family now." she grinned at him before twirling around and heading out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, like it or not you're stuck with us FOR-E-V-E-R!" Carl said hitting Mickey on the chest lightly with his fist before following his sister.

Ian bit at his bottom lip and smiled shyly Mickey. "Looks like you're part of the furniture now."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I gotta get to work." he said grabbing his jacket - secretly he was pleased to be so accepted by the Gallagher's, he couldn't see his own family coming around any time soon, aside from Mandy of course. "See you later, we've got unfinished business." he reminded him.

Ian couldn't help but smile. "Sounds fun." he replied. "Make sure you hurry back home then."

Mickey paused, one arm in his jacket, he glanced at Ian and the two exchanged a small smile ... Ian had accidentally referred to the Gallagher house as Mickey's home. It wasn't like it wasn't true, Mickey pretty much spent every night at his place, and if not Ian was with him at his, he put in money for food and bills and his belongings had slowly started to accumulate around the house but to actually refer to it at "home" sent a nervous bolt of excitement shooting down both of their spines.

"Sure." Mickey said simply as he shrugged on his jacket and left the house.

Ian grinned, buzzing happily as he set about cleaning the kitchen - he hadn't frightened Mickey off with his accidental slip up. Perhaps they were ready to make them living together more official.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was late, the Gallagher's had all retired to bed and most of the household were asleep. Everyone side from Mickey and Lip it seemed, and Ian but he was on the cusp  - Mickey could tell by his breathing. Lip was texting Mandy and Mickey was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the shared room, just thinking. "You know those kids aren't going to win right?" he said with a sigh, not particularly addressing anyone.

Ian stirred with a moan. "Whaa -?" he asked rubbing his eyes with a screwed up fist. "You still awake?" he asked in surprise. He groped under the covers until he found him and stroked his hand over Mickey's thigh. "Didn't I tire you out enough earlier?" he whispered through a smirk.

"No no guys too much! Too much! This is a shared room remember?" Lip said swinging his legs off his bed and jumping down from it.

Ian chuckled. "Sorry." he said peering through the dimly lit room at his elder brother. "Want us to go downstairs?" he asked, he could sense something was on Mickey's mind and he often found the desire to talk about these things in the middle of the night so it was bound to be quite some time before they'd settle down again.

"Nah I'll go, Mandy wants me to call her anyway." Lip said pulling his duvet off the bed and heading out the room with his mobile in hand. He headed out, shut the door behind him and padded downstairs. Lip threw himself down on the sofa and sighed - they needed to get this living situation sorted out, he had walked in on and heard too much in this house. Yeah sure, sometimes he and Mandy had been caught in rather compromising situations, but nowhere near as much  as Fiona and Jimmy or Mickey and Ian. It was all Franks fault, he'd hired out his room again so they'd had to reshuffle and Lip had lost his private room to his eldest sister and found himself back in his childhood room sharing with Carl and Ian once more.

"So what's this all about?" Ian asked glancing at Mickey. "And you know Fiona doesn't let us smoke in the house." he said watching Mickey spark up.

"If I go half's will you shut the fuck up and listen to me?" Mickey snapped before offering over the cigarette. Ian took it and inhaled a deep drag; he waved his hand at Mickey letting him know it was okay to start talking. "Your kid sister is going to end up disappointed when you don't get to have this fancy ass family meal." Mickey told him.

"What makes you think the Gallagher Brothers won't bring the house down?" Ian asked trying to suppress a laugh.

Mickey rolled his eyes and snatched back the cigarette, he took a deep drag. "I've heard you singing in the shower." he said exhaling the smoke. "You were not blessed with good pipes ma'man." he chuckled.

"Yeah kind of runs in the family." Ian had to admit. "Don't worry about Debs, with Frank and Monica for parents she's had to deal with a hell of a lot of disappointment." he said with a sad sigh. "Bit more won't kill her."

Mickey shuffled closer to Ian. "Fuck man you're folks are just as messed up as mine." he muttered. "Which is why I think we've gotta help her out on this one."

Ian couldn't help but smile. "You really care huh?" he said pressing the palm of his hand on Mickey's shoulder and pushing him onto his back. "Kinda turns me on." he grinned as he slid over him.

"Oh yeah?" Mickey said stroking his hands down Ian's back and grasping his ass. "You wanna get on me tough guy? Come show me?" he asked, his blue eyes flashing with excitement.

"Carl." Ian said jutting his head toward his brother who was snoring his head off in bed. "Don't want to freak out another one." he chuckled. Carl was an exceptionally deep sleeper, but then again both he and Mickey could be  _exceptionally_  loud. Mickey sighed, his hands dropping onto the side of the bed. Ian sensed his frustration ... this wasn't the first time they'd been able to satisfy each other when desire came. Ian rolled off Mickey and shuffled to the edge of the bed. "I gotta go take a leak." he said getting up. "You err - wanna join me?" he said in a whisper.

"Join you while you have a piss?" Mickey said with a raised eyebrow. "Na thanks."

Ian rolled his eyes, Mickey was always a little slow when he was tired, he grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Dumbass." he said sliding his thigh between his legs and rubbing against him. "Do you want to join me?" he repeated slower this time and with a meaningful look.

"Huh? Oh - oh!" Mickey grinned suddenly realising what he was getting at. "Well come on firecrotch, move it along." he said pressing eagerly against him.

Ian grinned and backed out of the room to the bathroom. He pulled Mickey into the small room and locked the door behind them; he pressed Mickey against the door, his mouth latching onto his and kissing him eagerly.

"Damn firecrotch! If I knew it go you this hot and horny I'd have started caring a long time ago." Mickey muttered between kisses and the wandering of hands.

"You've always cared." Ian replied his hand tugging impatiently at his shirt.

Mickey didn't argue, he'd only be lying if he did. Even when he hadn't wanted to, back when this was all just a bit of fun, he couldn't help but care about Ian. Pretty soon it had spread to the entire Gallagher family. Except Frank. He didn't give a toss about Frank.

\---

Jimmy stumbled out of his and Fiona's room and headed down the corridor to the bathroom; he grabbed the door handle and turned it but found it locked. Jimmy frowned and in his sleepy confusion tried again. "Hey hurry up in there I gotta go." he called leaning against the door. "Hey?" he called. Pausing to listen for a reply, Jimmy was horrified to hear grunting and heavy pants from inside the bathroom. "Aw fuck guys, seriously?" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Just give us a minute." Ian called.

"Make it five." Mickey said trying to suppress a chuckle.

Jimmy sighed. "Don't rush on my account will you?" he said sarcastically. "I would hate to spoil the moment for you."

"Fuck off already!" Mickey shouted from inside the bathroom; he was on the brink of pretty much the most intese orgasm of his life and he was not going to let the rich prick put Ian off his stride.

Jimmy just rolled his eyes and headed back down the corridor, deciding it was worth the trip downstairs to use the bathroom rather than stand and argue with them.

\---

The next morning Ian was up early, after returning back to bed after their bathroom activities Mickey had pretty much fallen asleep right away, but Ian just tossed and turned - he always found it difficult to get back to sleep after getting so pumped up. By 8am Ian had given up trying to do anything but doze and slipped out of bed leaving Mickey snoring his head off. Ian decided to go for a run, hoping it would burn off his excess adrenaline.

"Morning Ian." Fiona said greeting him when he returned. "Pancakes?" she asked flipping a few onto a plate and holding it out to him.

Ian grabbed the plate eagerly and sat down next to Lip and Carl at the table who were bickering. Next to him Debbie was colouring in some "Gallagher Brother" promotional posters she had made up. Ian chugged down half of the bottle of water he'd taken on his run and caught his breath before he started digging into his pancakes.

"Your boyfriend sleeps like a pig." Carl muttered as he headed down the stairs. "It's Saturday,  I wanted to sleep in but he's snoring." he complained.

Fiona handed him a plate of pancakes and ruffled his hair. "You've got better things to be doing than sleeping, like taking the pool down for instance." she said with a heavy hint. "I asked you to do it two weeks ago."

Carl just rolled his eyes at his sister. "How come Mickey gets to sleep in?" he asked.

No one answered, the arrival of said Milkovich himself distracting them. "Fuck me!" he shouted rushing down the stairs. Ian smirked but didn't say a word - he didn't trust himself. "It's after 10 already why didn't you wake me?" Mickey said to Ian as he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. "I'm late." he said grabbing one of his boyfriend's pancakes and stuffing it in his mouth.

"You didn't mention you needed to be up." Ian replied glancing up at him curiously. "Where are you off to so early?" he asked, he was used to Mickey usually conducted his business of an evening - whores and drug dealers didn't tend to rise until at least lunchtime afterall.

"Got summat to do, none of your business." Mickey said with a mysterious grin. "Ready Debs?" he asked.

Debbie nodded and climbed down from the table. "Yep, let's go." she said grabbing her clipboard and her jacket.

"Gotta scram." Mickey said winding his scarf around his neck. "See ya." he said pausing to grab another pancake from Ian's plate before heading off, slamming the front door behind him. 

Fiona, Lip, Carl and Ian all exchanged confused glances.

"Your boyfriend is a jackass." Carl told him. Ian just laughed.

"Where's he gone with Debs?" Fiona asked.

"How should I know?" Ian replied with a shrug.

"He's your boyfriend."

"Do you know where Steve is every minute of the day?" Ian asked taking a swig from his water bottle. "Oh sorry I forgot, it's  _Jimmy_  now isn't it?" he said reminding her that she didn't even know his real name before he'd practically moved in with them.

"He's taken Debs." Fiona replied folding her arms across her chest. "Look Mickey's - well he attracts a lot of trouble. He's drug dealing pimp for Christ sake! I just want to know she'll be okay."

"He's hardly going to take Debs with him to score drugs is he?" Ian replied fairly. "Debbie will be fine, if you don't trust him then at least trust me."

Fiona paused a minute or two as she thought it over and then nodded. "Fine." she sighed.

Ian smiled gratefully at her and continued to eat his breakfast - or what was left of it after Mickey had taken his fair share.

\---

"So you know Mickey said something last night that got me thinking." Ian said to Lip as the two of them washed up the breakfast dishes a little while later.

Lip glanced at him. "I've already heard more than enough of your dirty talk to last a lifetime firecrotch." he said swatting him with the tea-towel.

"No not that." Ian said flicking soap bubbles at him. "And don't call me that, sounds gross coming from you." he laughed.

"Even grosser to hear it coming from a Milkovich's mouth." Lip chuckled. "So what did he have to say then?"

"Mickey's worried that Debbie will be disappointed when this whole open mic thing doesn't work out." Ian explained. "And I kind of see his point, I mean she's already got the table booked for the restaurant."

Lip sighed heavily. "Yeah she's really excited it ... but what can we do?"

"We could do it." Ian said with a surreptitious glance at his elder brother. "The whole Gallagher Brother's thing."

"You serious?" Lip said with raised eyebrows. "You and me? Sing? With Carl? No fucking way!" he said with a shake of his head.

Ian grabbed the tea towel from Lip and dried his hands. "I don't want to do it either but we've got to for Debs, at least if she sees us try she might not get so upset when it all falls apart."

"I'm not humiliating myself." Lip replied with a stubborn shake of his head. "We'll be rubbish, we'll come stone last and we'll never live it down."

Ian sighed and leant against the counter, he couldn't argue with his brother - even if they did enter, they didn't stand a chance. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"We could ask Kev to throw the results and let us win?" Lip suggested. "I take it he and Vee are invited to the meal anyway?"

Ian nodded, he thought about it for a few moments and then nodded. "Guess we could ask him, worth a shot." he agreed. It was in the bartenders best interests after all.

\---

Ian didn't see or hear from Mickey or Debbie for most of the day, and it wasn't until he was helping Fiona prepare dinner that evening that they finally returned. The door burst open and in came an excited Debbie bouncing up and down, followed by a rather harassed looking Mickey. "Mickey let me get you a beer, sit down, take the weight off your feet." Debbie told him as she pulled out of the chairs from the dining table and gestured for him to take a seat.

Ian, Lip and Fiona glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. "Had a good day I take it?" Ian asked glancing at his sister who was a bouncing around the kitchen.

"Did you get my sister high?" Lip said punching Mickey in the shoulder.

"No I'm doing her a favour, all of you a favour so shut your fucking mouth." Mickey said punching him back.

Lip winced, the punching landing harder than he'd expected. "Jesus Mickey I was only joking." he moaned as he rolled his shoulder to shake off the pain.

"What's this favour then?" Ian asked curiously.

"Since you and Lip refuse to join the Gallagher Brothers I've been forced to have a re-think." Debbie replied. "Meet our new singing sensation - Mickey Malkovich!" she declared.

Lip, Fiona and Ian just stared dumbly at Debbie - it taking them more than a minute or two to process what she'd just told them. "Say it again Debs." Lip said still not quite sure he'd heard her right.

"Mickey is going to win the open mic competition for us." Debbie told them matter of factly. "Here." she said handing Mickey a bottle of beer. "But lay of the smokes, it's bad for your throat." she told him.

Ian winced, expecting Mickey to tell her to fuck off, but he just rolled his eyes at her, grabbed his bottle of beer and headed upstairs yelling for Ian to follow.

Fiona glanced at Ian. "Can Mickey sing?" she asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Ian replied with a shrug.

"IAN!"

"I'm wanted." Ian grinned. "Keep Carl entertained down here for me." he said to his siblings before jogging up the stairs to join his boyfriend.

Lip and Fiona just stared after their brother in disbelief as he disappeared up the stairs after Mickey. Mickey Milkovich sing? Win? Was he serious?!


	3. Chapter 3

Ian woke up alone a little while later, he headed downstairs to find dinner on the table and the  whole gang, aside from Mickey, tucking in. Ian took a seat next to Fiona. Lip took no time at all in filling everyone in on the news that Mickey was entering the open mic competition.

"Yeah I know he and Debs came over and paid the entrance fee earlier." Kev replied. "Get's you guys out of it I suppose." he said with a shrug.

"Can Mickey sing?" Lip asked Mandy, Mandy just shrugged in response. "He's your brother you must know?" Lip argued.

"Well he was always pissing around with a guitar when we were kids, singing all the time, writing songs and shit. And he got pretty good money busking." Mandy replied much to the surprise of everyone else around the table - Mickey? Busking? No way! "Then one night, Dad was blind drunk and told him it was a pussy thing to do, smashed the guitar up ... then smashed Mickey up pretty badly too." she said with a sad sigh. "Never heard him play or sing since."

Ian's stomach twisted as she spoke and he stabbed at his food moodily with his fork - wishing Mickey's father was dead rather than just in jail. God he hated him!

"So was he good?" Vee asked. "Because I don't want to fork out for dry cleaning my dress if we're not going to make it to the restaurant, I've got to save all the money I can." she said patting her ever growing stomach. Kev grinned at her and slid his hand over her baby bump.

Debbie glared at everyone, not liking the doubt being cast around. "We're going to win, we're going to the restaurant." she said firmly. "Mandy tell them the truth, Mickey's good right?"

Mandy shrugged. "I was only young, I can't remember." she replied in all honesty.

"Ian you must have heard him sing?" Fiona asked. Ian shook his head.  "Not even in the shower?"

"Does Mickey even know where the shower is?" Carl asked scornfully.

Ian elbowed his younger brother in the side. "Yes he showers. God what is your problem with him lately?" Carl seemed to have taken a real dislike to his boyfriend at the moment which was very out of character - Carl used to idolise Mickey, probably because of the trouble he got himself into.

"He's a tool." Carl muttered. "He took my gun off me even though it wasn't even loaded, and my tazer." he paused to think for a moment. "And my blowtorch." he added.

Fiona, Lip and Ian glanced at each other in surprise. "He did?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, I thought he wanted them for himself but he just threw 'em away. He could have least sold 'em and given me the money." Carl complained.

"Your boyfriend is really starting to grow on me." Fiona said with a smile. Ian just grinned back at her.

"He's a tool." Carl said throwing down his knife and fork and pushing his plate away.

A few moments later Mickey came in through the back door carrying a guitar and a battered looking amp. "What'yall fucking looking at?" he said stubbing out his cigarette when he noticed the disapproving look on Fiona's face. "Eh Lip can you do me a favour, my amp is busted think you could take a look at it?" he asked.

"I could try and fix it." Ian said a little annoyed that Mickey wanted Lip's help over his.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Lip's a fucking genius with electronics and shit, what you got Gallagher?" he asked, Gallagher being his term of endearment for Ian when firecrotch just wasn't appropriate.

"Fine." Ian replied with a sigh.

Mickey laid his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Jokin'." he murmured as he moved past him to take a seat. Ian immediately perked up - Mickey's voluntary touch alone lifting his spirits, they were slowly getting somewhere with this PDA.

"I'll fix your amp, but only if I get a preview." Lip said passing Mickey a plate.

Mickey loaded his plate up with spaghetti and meatballs from the pot in the middle of the table. "Fuck off." he shot back. "Same goes for all of you." he said glancing around the table. "No previews, I'm doing this once and once only."

No one dared argue with him.

\---

"So does the no previews rule even include me?" Ian asked trailing kisses down Mickey's chest. It was late, Lip was out with Mandy and Carl had decided to camp out in the van out in the yard with Frank who'd decided to grace them with his presence for a change. This meant that the two of them were alone in the shared bedroom for what felt like the first time in forever.

Mickey delved his fingers into Ian's hair and arched his chest up off the mattress. "Ian! Fucking stop all this bullshit and get your dick in my ass already." he whined.

Ian just chuckled,  Mickey was an impatient sod at times. Ian ignored him and continued mouthing kisses against his skin, he knew he liked it really. "Come on Mick, let me hear a bit - just a little bit." he begged between kisses. "You look fucking hot carrying that guitar around."

"Stop all this girly shit and you might get lucky." Mickey replied wriggling impatiently. "Come on man it's been too long since I've had you in me. Let's not fuck about."

"I'm beginning to think the romance in our relationship is dying." Ian said with a playful smile.

Mickey just snorted at his words. "Fucking romance ..." he said with a roll of his eyes. "You really are a pussy aren't ya Gallagher?"

"But still you keep coming back." Ian replied with a cocky smile as he pressed Mickey's legs apart with his palm and eased into him. Truth be told he was just as desperate to get inside his boyfriend as Mickey was - not that he was about to admit that.

Mickey sucked in a deep breath and fought the urge to shout. "Fuck -" he gasped out.

"What's the matter?" Ian asked with a sly grin as he started to move. "Thought this is what you wanted?" he said thrusting his hips. "No girly shit."

Mickey stroked his hand up Ian's back before tangling his fingers through his hair. "Some prep would be nice though." he whispered his lips close to his ear, his rough gravelly voice sending a shiver shooting down Ian's spine. "Bit of spit would have done." Mickey muttered.

"You're getting soft." Ian chuckled, leaning down to suck and nip at Mickey's collar bone as he quickened his pace. "You used to like it rough." he whispered. "Remember the first time, huh? In your bed. Then in the back of Kash's shop? You remember that? When I had you against the freezer? You weren't complaining then."

"Fuck yeah I remember." Mickey replied, screwing his eyes closed and squeezing Ian's biceps tightly as he started to move with him. It was hard to keep quiet, the room was empty but the Gallagher house had very thin walls and Debbie and Liam were only in the room next to them.

"You didn't mind the lack of prep then." Ian told him as he thrust harder. "You just wanted me in you as quick as possible."

"Oh fuck Ian, keep fucking talking!" Mickey moaned as he spiralled toward release - he loved it when Ian talked like that. He used to be able to hold on longer, used to make his partners work for it, but these days he just found himself losing himself to Ian all to easily. Perhaps it was because Ian knew exactly what he liked, knew where all his trigger spots where, knew exactly what to say to completely undo him. Perhaps it was how he felt about Ian. He'd been far from a virgin when they'd started hooking up, but he'd never been close to anyone before. He'd never let anyone in, never opened up, like he'd had with Ian. Being close to him made the sex oh so much better ... the downfall being that with a few well placed touches Ian could have him moaning and begging for more like a proper bitch. His bitch. It was embarrassing really.

\----

"You really believe what you said?" Mickey asked, his fingers tracing across Ian's knuckles absent mildly. The redhead was curled up beside him, his hand splayed across his chest and his face buried against the top of his arm. They'd gone three rounds before they were both satisfied and Mickey ached pleasantly.

"What'd I say?" Ian asked sleepily; he was surprised when Mickey broke the peaceful silence in the room because he thought he'd fallen asleep a long time ago. Ian heard Mickey swallow; he sat up and looked down at  him curiously. "What'd I say?" he asked again, more gently this time.

"About us." Mickey mumbled. "That shit you said 'bout romance."

Ian's eyes tracked across Mickey's face and he looked vulnerable for the first time. "I was just messing Mick." he assured him. "We're good, more than good." he said unable to stop himself from grinning ... Mickey was actually talking about this? Didn't this count as girly shit that he liked to avoid? Not that he was going to complain about it.

Mickey sighed, staring up at the ceiling rather than looking at Ian directly. "I know sometimes I'm not ... that I don't ..." he struggled.

Ian leant down and pressed his mouth hard against Mickey's. "Yeah you may not be romantic in terms of what you say, but the things you do ... that speaks volumes." he said when the kiss broke. Mickey's hand tightened around Ian's wrist in response. "What you're doing for Debs so she can have this meal, taking all that dangerous shit off Carl even though he now hates you for it ... paying more than you fair share for the groceries ..."

Mickey smiled. "You're family are important to you." he replied. _"So they're important to me."_ he added silently, because Ian didn't need to hear the words to know they were true.

"Keep talking like that and I'll have to have you again." Ian grinned down at him.

Mickey swallowed. "I wouldn't so no if to you kissing me more." he said, a red blush colouring his cheeks.

Ian's eyebrows rose in disbelieve. "You serious?" he asked knowing full well that he didn't mean kissing in private, because they sure as hell did a lot of that. "You not going to cut my tongue out?" he smirked reminding Mickey of pretty much the first thing he'd said to him after their first hook up.

"Fuck no, what a waste of talent that would be." Mickey replied with a grin.

Ian settled back down beside his boyfriend and sighed happily. Mickey relaxed, glad that Ian understood that he struggled with PDA and with being romantic ... he was trying, he so desperately wanted to try for Ian's sake but it was hard, he'd not been brought up in a loving home, his family never showed affection with each other so it was alien to him. Before Ian he'd never been with anyone that wanted more from him than just to use his body for a quick fuck or two. He'd never been with someone who was proud to be with him, proud of what they were and made him feel proud too. He was always someone's shameful and dirty secret. It hadn't gone un-noticed to him how Ian's face would light up, how he'd smile happily at even his slightest touch - a brush of his shoulder against him, a playful elbow in the side but he also knew Ian wanted more and Mickey was determined to try.

"So can you really sing?" Ian asked after a few moments of quiet.

"You think I'm going to let Debbie down?" Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ian just smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I've never been so fucking nervous in my whole life." Ian muttered to Lip. They were at the Alibi, the whole family had turned out to support Mickey. Well, at least that's what Ian told him ... he thought it might put him off if he told Mickey that they'd all come along because they were betting with each other on how well he would do. Carl had put in ten bucks betting that Mickey would come stone last or humiliate himself in some way like falling off the stage or forgetting his words.

"You're fucking nervous? What about Mickey?" Lip replied between swigs of beer. "The guy's barely said a word all day, you know he wouldn't even strum the guitar to test the amp I fixed up for him."

"He wouldn't?"

Lip shook his head. "Told me to, and I quote , to "fuck the fuck off" - he's so eloquent." he said with a wistful sigh.

Ian laughed and jabbed his brother playfully in the side with his elbow. "Well, he may not be good with words but his mouth has other talents." he said slipping off his stool. "I'll leave you with that thought." he said with a smirk before sauntering off.

Lip closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah thanks for that man." he called after his brother.

"Another beer?" Fiona said handing a bottle to her brother. "Will help get those images out of your head." she chuckled.

"I swear he's doing it on purpose!" Lip cried but laughed all the same, it wasn't his brother's sexuality that bothered him ... and it wasn't even Mickey because Lip had grown accustomed to his foul language and general bad temperedness ... his little brother with anyone would freak him out.

"They're good together." Fiona said watching Ian, he was laughing about something and jostling Mickey who just rolled his eyes at him. "I overheard Mickey persuading him to take his meds this morning."

"He wasn't going to?" Lip asked glancing over at Ian concerned.

Fiona swallowed hard, sharing the same fears as her brother - thinking he didn't need his meds was the first sign of things going south for their bipolar sibling. "He doesn't think he needs them anymore, said he's feeling really good."

"Fuck." Lip sighed.

"But like I said Mickey got him to take them." Fiona replied.  "You should of heard how he was with him."

Lip laughed. "What did he force him at gun point or something?" he asked.

"No ..." Fiona said shaking her head. "He was gentle." she said the words surprising even her as they came out her mouth.

Lip almost choked on his beer. "Did you just hear yourself? You just called Mickey Milkovich gentle?"

"Yeah I know, weird!" Fiona chuckled. "But you didn't hear him, and Ian took his meds without any fuss, I need to find out Mickey's secret because that's sure as hell hasn't ever happened when I've tried."

"Me either." Lip replied with a sigh. "But I suspect Mickey makes also sorts of promises you can't."

"Ew!" Fiona cried shoving her brother in the shoulder roughly. "Right well I need another drink now."

\---

"You okay?" Ian asked glancing at Mickey who looked a lot paler than usual - and for Mickey that was saying something, his skin was like porcelain pretty much year round. Ian watched as he knawed at his finger nails, a sure sign that he was anxious. "Mick?"

Mickey slid the cigarette that had been balancing on his ear into his mouth and lit it.  "How many more times you gonna to ask me that tonight?" he asked taking a deep drag and exhaling the smoke before offering the cigarette over to Ian.

Ian took it. "Till you tell me the truth I guess." he replied simply. "You're tense." he said studying him as he sucked on the cigarette. "Want to go out back? Let me relief some of that tension?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Mickey's eyebrows rose and a sly grin crossed his lips. "You wanna blow me?" he asked glancing around the bar to make sure no one overheard.

"If it helps." Ian said with a shrug.

Mickey considered his offer. "I'd rather we just made out.".

Ian buzzed happily, Mickey being happy with just kissing was new but Ian certainly wasn't going to complain about it. "Lead the way." he said gesturing toward the door that led out into the alleyway beside the bar.

"Hey don't keep him too long, he's up soon." Kev yelled to Ian as he and Mickey passed the bar on their way out.

Mickey coloured. "Dick." he muttered feeling uncomfortable that Kev knew where they were off to,  that he _thought_ he knew what they were going out there for.

"Ignore him." Ian said tugging Mickey by the sleeve toward the door. "Fuck it's cold." he said as they stepped out into the frosty air, he could actually see his breath.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Told ya you should have brought a jacket." he said unwinding his thick green scarf and draping it over Ian. The colour clashed with his hair, but somehow it worked.

Ian smirked at him. "Proper gentleman or what!" he declared looping the scarf around his neck. It didn't seem right somehow, Mickey always seemed to be the one taking caring of him ... making sure he took his meds, that he kept eating when he hit his low points ... that he didn't do anything stupid. Ian shuddered at the thought of holding the knife up to Kenyatta's throat, of thinking it was a good idea to climb up onto the house roof, and once when he was at his darkest hour, before he'd got his meds stabilised, thinking his life was meaningless and wanting to end it.

"Fuck firecrotch." Mickey groaned when Ian suddenly wrapped his arms around him, his body slamming against his. "What's got into you?"

Ian hugged Mickey tightly. "Sorry." he mumbled. "I'm going to be better Mick I swear."

"At what?" Mickey asked confused, but he did not break the hug - it felt like Ian needed it.

Ian pulled away, just enough so he could look Mickey in the eyes. "I'm going to be a better boyfriend." he said using the term he'd never said out loud before. But they both knew that's what they were. _Together_.

Mickey didn't protest against the use of the word, they'd never defined their relationship verbally before but they both knew they were more than just fuck buddies now. They'd been more than that since the very beginning, but were just too scared to admit it. Ever since Mickey had come out publicly in the Alibi they hadn't spent a night apart, not even when Ian was hospitalised, Mickey had just slept in a chair beside his bed ignoring urges from Fiona and Lip to go home and let them take watch while he rested. Once he was stabilised, Ian jacked his job in at The Fairy Tale and re-enrolled in school, partly because he knew his education was important and secondly because now he was with Mickey properly it just felt wrong to be dancing for all those strangers. It was a gesture that said more than words to let Mickey know that he wanted to be exclusive now. In return Mickey filed for divorce from Svetlana. More un-said words that brought them closer than ever before. They were going to be with each other and each other only. That's all Ian had wanted in the first place, he'd only been with Ned because he felt so low and lonely after Mickey got sent back to Juvie. Ned was a nice distraction, but he didn't set his heart alight like Mickey did.

 "What'cha talkin' about Gallagher?" Mickey asked.

"I just take take take all the time and don't give you anything in return. I'm  rubbish, I'm -" Ian gabbled.

Mickey cupped his face with his finger and thumb. "Shut the fuck up, don't talk shit." he said the words coming out harsher than he intended but he couldn't help himself - it always pissed him off that Ian couldn't see how important he was to him. "You've done more than enough for me to last a life time, you helped me accept who I am, helped me learn to like ... hell even love myself and you're still helping me. You're helping me learn that not everyone is a fag hating asshole like my father. You gave me freedom Ian and I'll never be able to do enough for you to repay that."

"I don't want repaying." Ian mumbled dipping his chin and nose into the scarf and breathing n Mickey's comforting smell. "I just want you to be happy."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "You're turning me into a sap." he said crossly. He paused. "And as much as I don't want to admit it, that's what makes me happy okay? I've had to bottle shit up for years, I've never had anyone ... for anything ... my whole life. Until I met you. I owe you everything Ian. So stop talking bullshit."

Ian's eyes tracked across Mickey's and he could tell he really meant everything he'd said. "Fuck." he sighed, but he couldn't help but smile. "I think you said more just then than you've said in all the time we've been together."

Mickey coloured."Yeah well you're an idiot for making me have to spell it out to you." he said. "You going to kiss me now or what?" he said with a playful shove.

Ian grinned in response - as if Mickey could stop him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of fluff but I hope it's in character(ish) for them!


	5. Chapter 5

"Well look what the cat dragged in, good time out there boys? Must say I thought you'd be longer." Kev grinned at Mickey and Ian when they returned back into the bar, their noses bright red from the cold air. "Drink?"

Mickey nodded ignoring the urge to snap at Kev - he was talking out of his ass, thinking he knew everything. But he held back, he knew the guy was only kidding around but why did he have to stick his nose in where it wasn't wanted he didn't know.

Ian and Mickey took their drinks and were about to head over to join the rest of the Gallagher's when the door opened and in walked Svetlana with Mandy. "Aw fuck, what the fuck's she doing here?" Mickey complained, slamming his drinks down on the bar and heading over. Ian quickly followed.

"I need to talk to you." Svetlana said to Mickey before he had a chance to say a word.

"What did you bring her for?" Mickey snapped at his sister.

"She insisted." Mandy shrugged sloping off to find Lip - she sure as hell didn't want to get in between Mickey and Svetlana's domestic.

"Tell orange boy to go away." Svetlana said watching Ian approach them. "You and me, we talk in private."

Mickey ignored her words - there wasn't anything she could say that Ian couldn't hear. "Where's the kid?" he asked wondering where the baby which seemed permanently attached to one of her nipples whenever he saw her was.

"I have sitter." Svetlana replied. "I couldn't miss your big night." she said nodding toward the stage where Kenyatta was murdering a cover version of Barry Manilow's "Mandy" obviously in some vain attempt to win his sister back. As if that were going to happen!

"You shouldn't have bothered." Mickey sighed, Ian was beside him now and he was glad. He was always a lot stronger with him at his side.

"You will spend money if you win on baby yes? New clothes for winter." Svetlana asked.

Mickey swallowed hard. "I already gave you money yesterday." he told her.

"Your son needs more." Svetlana snapped back at him.

Mickey gritted his teeth. "I know he isn't mine." he told her. "He ain't my son, so you'll be happy with what I give you. It's more than he'll ever get from his real father."

Svetlana's eyes grew wide. "He's not yours?" she asked. "You know for sure? How?"

"DNA test." Mickey replied. "I've known for months now, so has Mandy."

"You." Svetlana said pointing at Ian with a pointy fingernail. "This was your idea. You were jealous. You wanted Mickey to yourself, you wanted wife and baby out of picture yes?"

Ian shook his head. "Mickey always doubted he was the father." he told her.

"Yeah you and I might have fucked, but it was all fake my end." Mickey told her. "You were never were enough to make me cum. I was pretty sure the kid wasn't mine but now I've got the paperwork to prove it."

"Why didn't you say?" Svetlana asked. "Why do you still pay? Why does Mandy still help with him?"

Mickey glanced at Ian who nodded, urging him to tell her the truth.  "He's still a Milkovich." Mickey replied simply. "He's our brother."

Svetlana screwed up her face in shame and humilation, turned on her heel and marched out of the bar, the door slamming behind her.

Ian and Mickey stood and watched her go. "Do you think she knew it was Terry's?" he asked Mickey. Mickey sighed and shrugged. "She must have suspected." Ian continued. "But I bet she wanted it to be yours so badly she convinced herself that it was."

Mickey didn't reply and just headed for the bar. He didn't care if Svetlana knew or not and he wasn't pissed that she had been fucking his dad. He knew it was going on, even even after they were married. Mickey was still giving her money to clothe and feed the kid, and Mandy was helping out at home, he was their brother after all but that didn't mean Svetlana could stick her nose into his private life. It didn't mean she could demand things of him - ditch Ian, move back home, make a proper family with her.

No, she would have to put up with the way things were. Because he sure as hell wasn't giving up Ian for anyone.

\---

Lip and Mandy waited until had enough time had passed for Mickey to calm down before they joined him and Ian at the bar, neither of them mentioned Svetlana.

"Mickey's up last." Ian told them. "Is that good or bad? It's bad right?"

"Stop worrying Gallagher." Mickey sighed. "I've got this shit covered. I'm gonna smash all of these other losers out of the water." he said glancing over at the other competitors in contempt - Frank, Kenyatta, some old dude and his wife and a couple of other random drunks and strays desperate for a bit of cash. He had this in the bag, he thought smugly.

Ian couldn't help but smile because when Mickey was confident it made him feel confident too. "So you're happy you're up last?" he asked him.

"Fuck yeah." Mickey said with a definite nod. "Gives me time to psych myself up." he said nodding to Kev to pour him another drink.

"Should you be getting wasted?" Lip asked dubiously. Mickey stumbling up on stage and slurring his words certainly wouldn't be good, but then again he did have ten bucks riding on him wailing like cat so perhaps he should encourage him. Sure has hell gave him more a chance than Fiona who seemed utterly convinced Mickey wasn't going to turn out to be some sort of opera singer.

"You serious? As if I could do this sober." Mickey laughed. Ian glanced at him, not sure if he really did want to psych himself up for him performance or if he was just drinking because of what had just happened between him and his soon to be ex-wife. "Shots, we need shots. Kev, yo! Line 'em up for me and my buds here." he said.

"You're up in five." Kev warned him as he lined up numerous shot glasses and began to pour. "You'd better go and get your shit together."

Mickey downed two of the shots and pushed the remaining glasses toward Lip, Ian and Mandy. "Right, let's get this show on the road." he said slapping his hands on the bar.

"Good luck." Ian smiled at him.

"Who needs luck." Mickey replied arrogantly. "But thanks man." he said dropping a kiss on his temple and running a hand over his shoulder before he sauntered off with a confident swagger.

Ian coloured immediately but couldn't help but grin, Mickey never kissed him in public, hell he hardly ever showed any form of affection at all. And now this!

"You're skin is clashing with your hair." Mandy said before downing one of the shots.

"Shut it." Ian said shoving her playfully, but unable to hide the big beaming grin on his face.

\---

The whole bar turned deadly silent after Frank had finished his number - he'd barely made it through it without falling over and then just ambled off stage and headed straight for the bar. "Trust Frank to enter." Fiona said with a sigh.

"Well there was prize money involved what did you expect?" Vee replied with a roll of her eyes. Jimmy and Fiona just chuckled and nodded - they should have known better.

"Well at least Mickey won't come last, he sure as hell would have to fuck up to come bottom over Frank." Lip said, he, Mandy and Ian heading over from the bar to join them at their table.

Carl crossed his arms and sighed crossly. "Great now I won't win the bet." he said knowing what Lip said was true. "Can I have my ten bucks back?" he asked.

"No way." Lip replied.

Debbie huffed. "You should have bet on Mickey to win, not lose." she told her brother. Carl just stuck his tongue out and flicked a couple of peanuts at her in response.

"He's up next right?" Fiona asked with an excited smile, she like the rest of them couldn't wait to finally see Mickey perform.

"Yup." Ian nodded he glanced around the bar but Mickey wasn't anywhere to be seen, his heart beat hard against his chest - where was he? He hadn't bolted had he?

Ian was quickly relieved to see him, following Kev out of the back room with his guitar in one hand and his amp in the other.

"Why did he have you fix up his amp?" Vee asked Lip. "Kev's got all the gear he needs."

Lip shrugged. "Said it used to bring him luck busking."

Vee chuckled. "You've bagged yourself a right strange one there." she said elbowing Ian playfully.

Ian frowned at her. "Well that strange one is about to win us enough money to have a slap up meal." he snapped defensively.

Vee help her hands up in defeat. "Sorry for breathing." she said with a roll of her eyes.

Ian was about to reply but quickly shut up when he saw Kev head up onto the small stage. "Fuck this is it." he said sinking down onto a bar stool, his legs too wobbly for him to trust to hold him up right.

Debbie clutched her clipboard tightly to her chest. "Here goes." she said sucking in a deep breath. "You heard any of it?" she asked Ian.

Ian shook his head. "I'm just as in the dark as you are." he replied.

"Well he looks pretty confident." Jimmy said before taking a sip of beer.

Ian's eyes ran over Mickey's face - yes he looked confident, but he knew him too well. He was trying to look like he couldn't care less but his eyes gave him away. They were big and wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. Ian's heart beat harder against his chest. Mickey was doing this for them, he didn't want to be up there, but he didn't want to let Debbie down, any of them down. "Fuck." Ian muttered under his breath, realising just how much he loved him, the pint-sized neighbourhood thug that had once tried to beat the living daylights out of him who was now his whole world. He wished he could go up there and do this with him but he knew he'd be more than a hindrance than help.

"This is it!" Debbie squealed in excitement as the bar lights dimmed and Kev walked off the stage, leaving Mickey up their alone.

Mickey slung his guitar over his neck and stepped up to the microphone as he plugged in his amp.

The bar went silent. Everyone there knew Mickey one way or another, either as Terry's son, or as the local pimp or the guy to go to if you needed to score drugs. None of them would have ever imagined they'd see him up on stage.

Ian reached out and grabbed his sister's hand. Debbie looked over at him and grinned confidently through the dimly lit bar. "Relax, he's got this." she whispered.

Ian smiled briefly at her before his eyes returned to Mickey's. Mickey looked young, for the first time since Ian had known him he actually looked his age. Their eyes met for a brief second and Mickey inclined his head just a fraction toward him. Barely noticeable but Ian got the message and nodded in return.

Mickey didn't say a word and just started to strum at the guitar and counting numbers just to check that the mic and amp where working correctly.

"Fuck ..." Ian breathed letting out the air he'd been holding in. The strumming sounded good and Mickey wasn't even trying, that was a good sign right? And at least the tension in the room had been broken. Mickey strummed a minute longer before stopping abruptly.

Now he was ready.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I like to think of Mickey singing with confidence ... almost to the point of arrogance, and with a sly grin, like he knows just how good he is. You guys think of any song you like, for me it's Radioactive by Imagine Dragons I think the song really suits them - the new age of their relationship after Mickey comes out. The feeling that together they can take on the world. If you you haven't heard before check out here as the track to this Ian/Mickey fanvid (kudos to the creator!) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hc5bOij7p0 
> 
> Otherwise imagine he's singing any song of your choice and owning it!!!

Ian held his breath along with the rest of the Gallagher's as Mickey started to play. But from the moment he started singing they exhaled slowly - he was good. More than good. He was amazing.

_"I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
 _I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
 _I'm breathing in the chemicals"_

Ian stared at Mickey, completely dumbfounded. Mickey was confident, sexy and his performance was full on. He smiled cockily as he sang, oozing confidence and there was a hint of arrogance which Ian found a real turn on. Especially when Mickey caught his eye and winked at him in between lines.

_"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
 _This is it, the apocalypse_  
 _Whoa"_

The Gallagher's jumped to their feet cheering  and whooping like mad, their fists pounding the air, from the second the realisation that Mickey was not only good, but he was owning the song, sank in. Debbie was jumping up and down with excitement and even Carl was cheering along despite knowing he had well and truly lost the bet now.

_"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
 _Enough to make my systems blow_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age"_

"He's awesome!" Fiona shouted to Ian.

Ian just grinned and nodded, unable to take his eyes off Mickey for a second.

Jimmy wrapped around Fiona's waist and swayed with her to the music. Fiona looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend and grinned. "Yeah, come on let's dance!" she said grabbing Vee by the hand and leading her and Jimmy over to the dance floor just in front of the stage.

"Kev come on!" Vee shouted to her husband.

_"I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
 _It's a revolution,  I suppose_  
 _We'll paint it red to fit right in_  
 _Whoa"_

Ian leant against the bar, his heart pounding against his chest with so much love and admiration for the man up on stage. Ian watched the floor in front of the stage fill up with people including Lip, Mandy, Debbie and Carl as well as Fiona, Jimmy, Kev and Vee. Even Frank had made it up there, bopping from side to side, the beer from his glass sloshing everywhere.

Ian's eyes scanned around the bar, everyone was really enjoying the performance, even the old guys who sat at the bar day and night where tapping their fingers on the counter.

_"All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside"_

Mickey's eyes met Ian's and the look he gave him made Ian's legs go wobbly again. It skin felt like it had been set alight, he wanted nothing more than to march up onto the stage, drag Mickey off, take him out back and ravish him. Fuck!

Mickey smirked, knowing the affect he'd had on his boyfriend.

_"I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,_  
 _I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

_"Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

The moment the song ended the crowd erupted into applause. Kev broke away from Vee and bounded up on stage grabbing Mickey by the elbow to stop him from leaving the stage like he clearly wanted to.

"Thank you! Thank you! Quiet down y'all." Kev shouted above the crowd trying to get them to quieten down. He should have known he'd never shut up a bunch of rowdy Gallagher's once they'd got going.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Give it here." he said snatching the microphone from Kev. "Hey! You lot, shut the fuck up!" he yelled.

The crowd quickly quietened. Ian just smiled - trust Mickey to be so rude to the people who'd been cheering him on.

"All your's man." Mickey said handing the microphone back to Kevin. He tried to leave the stage again but Kev quickly grabbed hold of him and pulled him close.

"I think we can safely say who the winner of tonight is." Kev said smiling at Mickey. "Here you go." he said handing Mickey an envelope. "Your prize, good job man."

The crowd erupted once more.

Ian just rolled his eyes - Kev could have made more of it, but then again Mickey probably would have hated that.

Mickey quickly took the envelope containing the prize money and tucked it into the inside pocket of his jacket. "Can I go now?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck which was growing warm with embarrassment.

Kev rolled his eyes. "Enjoy the moment Mickey, it's not like it happens for you very often." he said shoving him into the middle of the stage in front of the spotlights.

Mickey winced at the brightness of the lights, but he had to admit it felt good to have people supporting him for a change. After a minute or two of soaking it in Mickey headed off the stage. Kev quickly put on some music and instructed one of his bartenders to line the bar with shots - he wanted to keep the party atmosphere going for as long as possible, he was a business man after all!

Mickey was lost in a sea of people from the moment he set foot off stage, the Gallagher's, Mandy, Vee and Kev all congratulating him on his victory. Kev pushed a drink into his hand and Carl held his guitar up in the air like a trophy.

Ian sank down on  a bar stool, a contented smile on his face as he watched his friends and family take turns to hug Mickey, slap him on the back, shake his hand - the girls even planting kisses on his cheek. Ian chuckled, watching as Mickey brushed them all off and told them stop being "fucking pussies" ... this only caused them laugh, they were used to Mickey by now.

Mickey made a beeline for Ian, shrugging everyone else off as he passed them by. He stopped in front of Ian and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. "So?" he asked standing in front of him. "Who won the bet then?"

Ian chuckled. "You knew about that huh?" he asked.

Mickey just rolled his eyes. "Of course I fuckin' knew."

"Well I won actually." Ian smiled as he pulled a wad of notes out of his pocket and showed it to Mickey. "Hundred bucks, enough to buy a round of drinks for everyone at the restaurant I think."

"You bet I'd win?" Mickey asked unable to hide a smile. "Even though you hadn't heard a thing before?"

"Wouldn't be the supportive boyfriend if I didn't would I?" Ian replied.

Mickey sighed. "There you go using that word again."

Ian slid off his bar stool and stepped in close to Mickey. "Problem?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow and a confident smile. Now he'd used the term once before he was determined to keep on using it, whether Mickey protested or not. They needed to define themselves.

Mickey rubbed his thumb down the side of his mouth, his eyes darting over Ian's. "No, no problem." he replied.

"Good." Ian smiled; he slid closer to Mickey so that his lips were right by his ear. "I wanna take you home, to bed." he whispered. "You up for that?"

The hairs on the back of Mickey's neck sprang up and prickled with excitement. "What do you think?" Mickey replied snaking his arms around Ian's hips. "Start moving firecrotch before I have to fuck you right here against the bar." he said backing him toward the counter with a thrust of his hips.

"Oh yeah? In front of all these people?" Ian scoffed. "I got a kiss today, that was a milestone in itself."

Mickey pulled away slightly. "You serious? We talked about this, you said we were good."

"Yeah I know." Ian pouted. "But you also said you wouldn't mind me kissing you some more."

Mickey swallowed hard, he glanced around the bar - no one was paying attention to them. They were all in their own little world and even if they did look over what he did he care what they thought? What difference did it make? "I know I did." Mickey replied his eyes returning to Ian's. "But you ain't tried kissing me yet." he added with a sly smile.

Ian laughed. "Well I was kind of waiting for you to make the move."

Mickey sighed dramatically. "You're hard fucking work you know that?" he told him.

Ian was about to protest, but Mickey's hand suddenly found his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. It took Ian a moment or two process what was happening but when his brain finally caught up with him he quickly slid his arms around Mickey and pulled him in close so that he couldn't escape. Mickey's tongue swept over his and his teeth nipped at his bottom lip. Ian melted against him, his arms winding around him impossibly tight. "Fuck Mick." he moaned between kisses, his hands grasping at his back.

"Shut up." Mickey murmured back, his hands sliding up Ian's back and tangling through his flaming red hair, he gripped it tightly - kissing Ian with more ferocity.

Ian drew back panting heavily after the kiss broke; he stared at Mickey completely mind blown that he had kissed him - especially _like that_ \- in a room full of people. "I love you." he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Mickey didn't bolt as Ian had expected, he just looked away from him and rolled his eyes. "Again with the girly shit."

"No Mick, come on be serious for a second." Ian said cupping his jaw with his hands and forcing him to meet his eyes. Admittedly he was a little drunk so he was pushing more than he usually would but he'd never told Mickey he loved him and wanted more of a response that what he'd been given. "What you did tonight, what you do all the fucking time for my family ... for me ... I fucking love you for it." he told him, his hands gripping his jaw tightly. "You hear me? I love you." he said almost aggressively.

Mickey stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment. Ian was a little worried, not sure how he was going to react. Had he said too much? Ian suddenly felt Mickey physically relax and saw his eyes soften. "Love you too man." he said shyly.

They embraced, Mickey hugging him tighter than Ian had ever known him too. "You want to go home then?" he asked when they finally broke apart.

"Lead the way firecrotch." Mickey smiled not protesting when Ian tangled his fingers through his and they headed for door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think 2 chapters left :-D Hope you're liking this! Thanks for all the comments so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult content warning!  
> 

They stumbled into the Gallagher house, kissing each other with a sense of urgency whilst they detangled each other from scarves and coats. Ian kicked the front door closed behind them, letting their lips part only for a moment to ask something that has been on his mind since they'd left the Alibi. "Did you mean it?" he asked as they backed toward the sofa, the bedroom just seemed too far away.

Mickey pushed Ian down onto the sofa and slid over him. "Course I fuckin' meant it." he practically growled. "Wouldn't 'av said it if I didn't."

Ian smiled, knowing this is true - Mickey wasn’t exactly one for using such words if he could get away with it. Ian pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Mickey. Mickey stared back, his eyebrows risen and he shook his head. "Knew this would happen, knew you'd go all soft on me if I told you."

Ian grinned. "Oh yeah? I'll show you how soft I am." he said grabbing Mickey by both wrists and easing him off him; he flipped them over so that Mickey was now flat on his back. Ian grinned triumphantly as Mickey struggled against the weight of his body on top of him.

"Think you're such a tough guy don'tcha?" Mickey complained.

"Uh huh." Ian nodded, still unable to stop grinning.

Mickey grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a hurried kiss. Ian kissed him back just as eager, his hands slipping down between their bodies and unbuckling Mickey's belt. Mickey quickly caught on and tugged eagerly at Ian's jeans.

"We doin' this here?" Ian asked unsurely.

"You wanna stop?" Mickey shot back.

"Fuck no." Ian breathed, tugging off Mickey's jeans and underwear in one quick motion; he lifted himself off of him for a moment to free himself from his own and then tore off his t-shirt. Mickey at up and pulled off his own shirt. Their clothes landed in a heap on the floor beside the sofa and were quickly forgotten.

Mickey settled back down once more and pulled Ian down with him. Their lips lock once more. Ian wasn’t used to so much kissing, when they fuck that's what they usually do - fuck, their mouths free to moan and groan as much as they please, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. He liked this much better. Liked how despite his tough guy image and persona Mickey's lips were soft and warm in contrast. Liked how Mickey's mouth seems to fit with his perfectly. Liked how Mickey nipped at his lower lip before soothing with the flat of his tongue, rough and gentle at the same time just like the man himself.

The kissed turned hungry, and their hands impatiently started to wander. Mickey grasped Ian's hips and pulled him closer, rutting his thigh against the inside of his leg enjoying the pleasurable friction he found there. Ian's hands stroked down Mickey's chest, feeling his pecs and his abs enjoying the freedom to take his time to touch and feel him properly - he expected at any moment Mickey to snap and tell him to get on with it, but he didn’t. He seemed pretty content.

"Say it again." Ian asked, although he was pretty sure he won't get it out of Mickey that easy.

Mickey sighed. "You don't need to hear it." he replied.

"I want to." Ian pouted.

Mickey pressed a kiss to Ian's lips. "Make me cum and you might get lucky." he replied.

Ian's lips quirked into a grin. "Challenge accepted." he declared. Not wanting to leave him for the moment or two it would take to grab supplies from his room Ian sucks on his fingers, coating them in saliva. "Might be rough." he says pressing one against Mickey's entrance.

"Don't care just fucking put it in." Mickey growls out, jutting his hips upwards to press his hardness against Ian. "Feel that?" he asked. Ian nodded. "Well do something about it."

Ian pressed a finger inside of Mickey. "So demanding." he tutted playfully. "Say please."

"Ian!" Mickey growled in warning.

Ian slid his free hand around Mickey and started to stroke. Mickey let out a sigh of relief and settled back onto his elbows, leaning down a little to watch Ian's hands on him. "Fuck you're so good at that." he moaned quietly. "Know just how I like it don'tcha?" he said between pants.

Ian leaned over and pressed his lips against Mickey's, not letting his hands stop what they are doing for a moment. Mickey's mouth fell open at the touch of his lips and their tongues snaked over each others. They kissed, slowly, deeply … Mickey grunted and panted into Ian's mouth as he couldn’t to stroke him. It felt fucking great.

Mickey sucked in a breath and his eyes widened when Ian added a second finger. Ian paused a moment, his eyes meeting Mickey's. Mickey let out the breath he's been holding and nodded. "S'okay." he said with a roll of his hips, urging Ian to continue.

Ian didn’t disappoint and soon has Mickey moaning uncontrollably, one hand gripping on Ian's shoulder and the other tangled in his hair. "Fuck." Mickey panted, closing his eyes. "Why you trying to get me off so soon?" he asked.

"You said to make you cum, you didn't specify how quickly." Ian replied playfully.

"Ian." Mickey moaned in protest - he desperately didn’t want to come before Ian was inside of him.

Ian just laughed, he had no intention of letting it be over so soon. He leaned forward and captured his boyfriend's mouth in a hurried kiss. Mickey kissed him back. "Ian please." he begged. Fuck he can't believe this kid actually has him begging now - what has he done to him? Oh fuck it, he'd said it once so he might as well say it again. "Please." he urged.

Ian, more than overwhelmed with the desire to be inside of Mickey himself, pulled his fingers free and moved into a better position; he held Mickey by the knee and lined himself up, spitting on his fingers and rubbing them over his cock for a bit of extra lubrication. "Fuck Mick." he moaned pressing against him. "You're not -" he is about to protest, thinking he'd not prepared him properly.

Mickey locks his ankles around Ian's waist. "Don't you even think about stopping." he warned, pulling him closer. Ian's hesitant eyes meet Mickey's blackened pools and he asks if he is sure without having to say a word. Mickey stroked his hands down Ian's chest, his touch surprisingly gentle. Mickey nodded and bit his lip as Ian sank into him; he grasped Ian's ass tightly. "Fuck." he moaned at the intensity of the sensations overwhelming him. "Jesus fuck!" he cried screwing his eyes up.

Ian paused for a moment to let Mickey get used to him; then he slowly but surely started to move. Mickey's mouth moved down onto Ian's shoulder and he bit down on the hard muscle he found there, his fingers digging deep into Ian's ass to help carry him through. It feels like very nerve in his body was on fire, but he knew it would soon be worth it.

"Shit Mickey you're so fucking tight." Ian moaned.

"Stop pussying about, fucking take me." Mickey hissed in response.

Ian desperately didn’t want to hurt him even though he and Mickey had been rougher with each other in the past; he wasn’t sure what was holding him back, perhaps it's what they'd admitted earlier to each other. Knowing that Mickey loved him, and that he loved him back ... he hadn't expected it to have changed things. Especially the sex. But it had … and Ian knew it was for the better.

"Ian." Mickey urged. "Stop thinking." he said, his hands moving to his jaw - he pulled him into a rough kiss. His plan worked, Ian quickly forget what was on his mind, and kissed him back eagerly, his thrusts resuming at a far more satisfactory pace.

Mickey was glad there wasn’t another fucker in the house, or next door for that matter, because he is whining and moaning like a right bitch. He tried to muffle it by biting down on his fist but Ian quickly snatched his hand away, telling him that he loved hearing him.

Mickey's screwed his eyes up tight, the pain that was there at the start completely replaced with a much more pleasurable fire.  "Mick look at me." Ian said, his warm hands cupping Mickey's face, his thumbs stroking over his jaw.

Mickey forced his eyes open and Ian kept eye contact as he started to move faster, his thrusts going deeper and striking that magic spot inside of Mickey perfectly every time. It was more than Mickey could take, but he held on, absolutely loving every second of it. Ian hadn't been his first by any least but no other person who'd topped him could compare. Ian fucked him like he owned him and Mickey loved it. No other person could get away with it but he'd been hooked on Ian since day one and it was an addiction he was more than happy to have. Ian knew exactly what to do to have him crying out in delight, to have hot tears burning in the back of his eyes - not that he'd ever let them out of course.

Ian's perfectly paced thrusts started to get messy, a sure sign that he was close. Mickey's skin prickled in excitement at the thought - knowing that when Ian came he was always quick to follow. Ian's thrusts turned erratic and hurried as he really started to fuck him. Mickey's back arched off the sofa, he wanted to tell Ian to switch to another position, knowing it would delay the inevitable, but he was too far gone to care. All he wanted is for Ian to come, so he could come with him.

"Mick." Ian moaned. "I can't fuckin' hold on much longer."

Mickey's hand curled around the back of Ian's neck and their eyes locked together. "Cum Ian, fucking dump it in my ass." he told him. He loved nothing more than the feel of Ian coming inside of him.

"Shit." Ian moaned, his eyes rolled in his head - when Mickey talked like that it did something to him he just couldn’t explain. He's always loved that about him - his crassness, his attitude, it was sexy and hot. He didn't care if he called him names or swore after every other word, if he was reluctant to cuddle or spoon, hold hands or kiss in public because that is just Mickey. That is the Mickey he'd fallen in love with. And he loved absolutely everything about him.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned gripping Ian tightly. "Ian." he panted. "Don't fucking stop."

Ian barked out a short laugh, as if he was going to stop when he was this close!

"Feels so fuckin' good."  Mickey whined. He seemed to have lost control over his speech, dumb shit just kept falling out of his mouth without him being able stop it. Ian didn't seem to mind though.

"So fucking close." Ian muttered in response.

"Give it to me." Mickey grunted. "Come on, give it to me." he said wrapping his legs around Ian's back, he does not want him to pull out until he is done. Not for the world.

When Ian finally came, he is in the midst of kissing Mickey hungrily. He stills, his lips breaking from Mickey's before he gasps and moans. Mickey clung to him, holding him steady as Ian shook and shuddered with his release. Mickey rocked with him, wanting to take everything from him. His own orgasm was fast approaching and he wanted them to finish together. Ian, wanting the same, wrapped his hand around Mickey's cock and stroked as he finished up inside of him.

Mickey's hand left Ian's and grasp the top of the sofa tightly. "Fuck." he panted building toward his own spectacular climax. "Fuck Ian don't stop." he moaned as he started to feel the rush he'd been waiting for.

Ian stroked with wild fury and he didn’t stop until Mickey was done and his tense muscles relaxed again as he sank down onto the sofa panting and laughing with relief.

Mickey moaned happily as Ian withdrew and sank down on top of him, their hot and sweaty skin sticking to each other’s. Mickey's arms folded around Ian and he buried his face in his shoulder - he loved the smell of him when he was like this.

Ian's hands trailed all over Mickey's quivering body touching and stroking, his lips following, kissing everywhere he can reach without having to move too much because he really is spent.

Mickey sighed happily, amazed at how Ian can go from relentlessly pounding, his eyes hard and dark locked onto his, to so soft and gentle within a matter of seconds. He really did love all the different sides to the boy.

Ian's eyes settled on Mickey's and after a few moments the fog that had clouded their minds fades as the blood returned to their heads. Mickey smiled. "That was fucking great." he sighed happily.

Ian laughed breathlessly and dropped his head onto Mickey's chest. It was a simple way to sum it up, but true all the same. "Fucking great." he agreed laughing again.

Mickey slid his fingers through Ian's hair and pressed a kiss against his temple. "Fuckin' love you Firecrotch." he whispered, his lips barely moving but he knows Ian has heard him because his whole body stills for a moment.

"Love you too." Ian mumbled in reply.

Mickey sighed happily. It wasn't so hard to let his defences drop, and he knows it's because he can trust Ian. All he wants is for Ian to be happy, and if saying sappy shit does the job then he knows he will just have to get used to it because seeing the dopey smile that crosses his boyfriends lips is totally worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one, enjoy!

"Ian call Mickey and tell him he needs to get his ass over here right now." Fiona told her brother. They were at the restaurant, the entire Gallagher clan (aside from Frank) plus Jimmy, Mandy, Kev and Vee. The only person missing was the Mickey, the reason they could be there at all. It just didn't seem right celebrating without him.

"He's on his way." Ian replied and just as the words left his mouth Mickey entered the restaurant and headed over to their table.

"Here he is! The man of the moment." Jimmy declared getting up and greeting Mickey with a shake of his hand; the rest of the party cheered and drummed their hands on the table.

"About time." Fiona said gesturing for Mickey to take a seat.

"Sorry, problem with the whores I had to deal with." Mickey replied; he tugged off his scarf and coat and hung them on the back of the empty seat that had been saved for him next to Ian.

"That's your wife you're talking about." Kev reminded him.

Mickey just shrugged his shoulders. "Soon to be ex-wife." he replied tugging off his sweater also, it felt extremely hot in the restaurant but that probably just him, because he'd just practically sprinted across town.

Ian couldn't help but appreciate how the dark jeans Mickey was wearing hugged him perfectly and his eyes rand over his ass. "You guy scrubs up well." Vee whispered in Ian's ear. Ian couldn't help but nod, practically salivating - had Mickey brought a new shirt? He'd never seen the black on he was wearing - it was tailored so it fit him perfectly. He was so used to seeing his boyfriend in oversized shirts of sweaters that it was easy to forget how small he was. Small but with defined muscles. "If he didn't bat for your team ..." Vee continued.

"And you weren't married. "Ian reminded her playfully.

"Hi, you okay?" Mickey asked Ian as he took his seat, he hadn't seen him all day and felt bad about being late for the meal. Ian nodded. Mickey leaned over and brushed a kiss over his lips much to both Ian's surprise and pleasure. "Have you guys ordered?" Mickey asked ignoring the equal surprised look on the rest of the party's faces. Mickey buried his head in a menu to hide his face which was slowly turning scarlet. He wished they didn't make such a big deal with this whole PDA thing ... but he knew the only way to get to that stage was to practice. He wanted to feel comfortable with it not only for Ian but for himself too. For them, as a couple, for their relationship really. Mickey smiled at Ian when he felt his reassuring hand cover his knee. "We haven't ordered, we were waiting for you." Ian told him. "I got you a pint though."

"Good one." Mickey said taking it and drinking down a couple of well earned gulps.

"Hold on, we've got to do a toast." Debbie said batting the pint glass down from Mickey's lips. "To Mickey!" she said holding up her glass of lemonade.

"Mickey!" Everyone around the table cheered, much to Mickey's embarrassment - but at least it gave him a reason to have a red face.

"Fuck off, let's get the food ordered I'm starving." Mickey said glancing quickly at the menu but he already knew what he wanted. "Mine's the steak." he said closing the menu and setting it down. "Medium rare, all the trimmings."

"Anything you like, you've earned it." Debbie smiled at him.

"I want a steak too." Carl piped up. "Medium rare, all the trimmings." he said copying not only Mickey's words but leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms in exactly the same way.

Ian noticed this, leaned over and whispered in Mickey's ear. "Looks like you're back in his good books." Mickey just rolled his eyes but Ian saw a small smile cross his lips all the same.

More and more Mickey was starting to feel like he had a proper place in the Gallagher family and this felt reassuring. The Gallagher's maybe broke, may have their problems, but they were fiercely loyal and would do anything for each other - those were values also important to Mickey and he was proud to have been accepted into their fold.

The food eventually came, followed by deserts and the drinks kept on flowing throughout the evening. Toward the end, the Gallagher's tried to coax Mickey into making a speech but he flatly refused politely telling them all to "fuck off" ... he tried to sound menacing but everyone just laughed at him. They knew Mickey too well now to take him seriously.

\---

The whole gang stumbled back to the Gallagher house to continue the party there. "You going to keep stealing my scarf Gallagher?" Mickey asked not protesting when Ian grabbed his hand and deliberately hung them back so they could trail behind the rest of the gang.

"It smells of you." Ian replied burying his nose in it.

Mickey rolled his eyes but couldn't resist snapping a picture of Ian on his phone - he looked so darn cute with his bright excited eyes and his rosy red cheeks which he wasn't sure was caused by the cold or the amount of alcohol they'd consumed. Cute? Mickey thought, his brain catching up with him. God he really was turning into a right sap. Of course the thought Ian was hot, extremely hot actually and he loved his flame red hair, loved the freckles that smattered across his pale skin and he loved his body - his broad chest, firm abs and his ass. God he had a good ass! But cute? Really?

Oh to hell with it! Mickey told himself, saving the picture as his phone wallpaper. "Come 'ere." he said pulling Ian toward him, their lips crashing together.

Ian swayed a little as he drunkenly kissed him back, but Mickey held him tightly so he didn't fall. Ian's arms slid around his waist and Mickey's fingers delved into his hair as the kiss turned more passionate.

Upon hearing wolf whistles and calls to hurry up Mickey drew away from Ian just a fraction so he could turn his head to see what all the commotion was about. Instead of feeling embarrassed at finding the Gallagher's all standing a few paces away he just flipped them the bird and told them to fuck off before his lips found Ian's again.

The Gallagher's continued moving but kept up the wolf whistling.

Mickey found himself not caring in the slightest, PDA was a lot easier when he'd been drinking he found himself thinking in amusement.

\---

When Mickey and Ian stumbled down the stairs the following morning they, like the rest of the gang, looked pretty worse for wear after their late night. They'd all left the restaurant pretty much as it was closing, completely hammered of course, and had carried on the party back at the Gallagher house.

Ian groaned at what he found when he reached the bottom of the stairs, the house which was an absolute state, empty beer cans and spirit bottles crowded the kitchen counters and table. "Breakfast?" Fiona asked trying to clear some room so she could actually serve up what she and Jimmy had prepared.

"No." Ian grumbled, he was suffering from an immense hangover  and the smell of frying bacon filling the house was making him feel sick. He sat down at the table, grabbed the coffee and filled a cup for himself and one for Mickey.

Mickey just laughed at Ian and ruffled his hair as he passed by. "I tried to warn you this was going to happen when you started on that bottle of tequila last night ... or rather early this morning."

Ian grabbed Mickey by the waist and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "How are you okay?" he asked incredulously. "You put away twice as much as I did last night." he complained.

"Because you're a light weight." Mickey told him, escaping from Ian before he earned another punch and heading over to the cooker. "Smells great." he said his stomach growling in anticipation. No amount of heavy drinking ever put him off a good meal.

"Mickey my man! What can I get you?" Jimmy said nodding to the bacon, eggs and sausages he had on the go.

"Whatever's going." Mickey replied; he headed over the table and sat down beside Ian. "Thanks man." he said accepting the coffee Ian passed to him. A moment or two later Jimmy plonked down the most enormous plate of breakfast in front of him. "Christ." Mickey muttered, not sure he'd finish it but he dug in eagerly determined to try. "You sure you don't want any?" he asked Ian through a mouthful as he tucked in.

Ian shook his head. "No thanks." he said his hand on his stomach. Ian groaned in protest when Fiona put down a plate of food in front of him and told him to get it down him. "Sorry Fi, I just don't have the stomach for it right now. I'm going to go back to bed." he said re-filling his coffee cup and pushing back his chair.

"You're rubbish." Mickey told him. Ian just shoved him playfully in the shoulder as he passed him to head back upstairs.

Fiona sat down beside Mickey, deciding that it would be a shame to let Ian's breakfast go to waste and tucked into it herself. "He okay?" she asked in a low voice just in case Ian wasn't quite out of ear shot yet.

Mickey glanced at Fiona, knowing what she feared. "He's just hungover." he reassured her. "He took his meds first thing, I made sure of it." he said knowing this was going to be her next question.

Fiona laid her hand over Mickey's. "Thank you." she said giving it a firm squeeze. "I don't know what he'd do with you."

Mickey's focused on the plate of food in front of him. "Well luckily that's not going to be an option." he said shyly.  Fiona just smiled.  

\---

"Thanks guys that was great, really hit the spot." Mickey said finishing up his breakfast. He got up from the table, dumped his empty plate in the sink where Carl and Debbie were washing up and grabbed a couple of slices of plain toast from the pile in the middle of the table. "I'll see that he gets these down him." he told Fiona before jogging upstairs hearing Fiona call her thanks after him.

Mickey sank down on the mattress beside Ian. "You okay Gallagher?" he asked.

Ian sat up a little. "Yeah just need more sleep I think." he said shifting over to give Mickey more room on the small bed. The two of them sleeping in the single bed wasn't ideal but they'd rather that than sleep without one another.

Mickey sat cross legged on the bed beside Ian. "Got you some toast." he told him. "Thought it would help soak up all the beer."

"And the rest." Ian chuckled taking the toast and biting into it. Toast was an exceptionally good option, he seemed to re-ignite his appetite but was plain enough to not make him feel sick. "Thanks." he said gratefully. The two exchanged a shy smile, both reflecting on how things had really changed for them in the last month of so since Mickey had officially come out. They were acting more and more like a real couple, Mickey was showing his more caring and affectionate side and they were both enjoying a strange domestic bliss that seemed to have just happened without conscious thought being put into it.

It shouldn't work. On paper _they_ shouldn't work. But they just did.

After finishing his toast Ian slid back down, Mickey sank down beside him and pulled the covers over them. Ian curled around Mickey, rested his head on his shoulder and sighed happily. After a few moments of peaceful quiet he sat up a little and smiled down at Mickey who looked like he was almost about to fall to sleep. "You're not going to call me a pussy?" he remarked rather surprised. "You're not usually one for just cuddling."

Mickey chuckled. "Yeah well maybe I'm turning over a new leaf, told ya you were making me soft." he said pulling Ian down and brushing his lips over his. "Stop complaining will ya."

"I wasn't, just an observation." Ian replied.

"Well stop observing then." Mickey shot back playfully.

Ian just smiled happily and settled back down beside him; he tangled his fingers through Mickey's and traced the lettering tattooed on the back of his knuckled with his finger tip. Mickey smiled lazily, the feeling was immensely comforting and the warmth of Ian's body so close to his along with his full stomach lulled him back toward sleep. He could tell Ian was close too by his breathing which had turned deep and heavy.

"So when do I get to hear you sing again?" Ian asked sleepily.

Mickey's fingers tightened around Ian's. "You can have a private show anytime you like." he whispered back.

Ian's eyes sprang open in surprise. "You serious?" he asked, he'd not been expecting that answer.

A sly grin spread across Mickey's lips. "Yeah but I want a show of your talents in return."

Ian grinned back. "Any time." he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done, hope you enjoyed reading. This was my first shot at Gallavich and I really enjoyed writing it, will probably write another one of this pairing :-)


End file.
